There are various situations in which conventional push-pull type electric cigarette lighter assemblies are rendered inoperable because of exposure to water. In boats, for example, water oftentimes splashes upon the dashboard or control panel where such lighters are usually placed. Exposure to rain is another cause of this problem. Likewise, in humid climates dew may accumulate on the cigarette lighter parts exposed to cool night air.
A need thus exists for a simple, practical, economical system to render push-pull type electric cigarette lighters waterproof. This invention is deemed to fulfill this need most expeditiously.